Dear Dean
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Dean and his friends go on a summer break, he meets a boy who, despite the love they find, can't go back to Lawrence with him. They start to write to each other, and to his surprise the boy comes to Lawrence looking for him. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When Dean and his friends go on a summer break, he meets a boy who, despite the love they find, can't go back to Lawrence with him. They start to write to each other, and to his surprise the boy comes to Lawrence looking for him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **My friend showed me a letter today from her boyfriend who lives at least three hours in the car away from her, and I thought that sending letters was the most romantic thing that a couple who live so far apart could do. And I was inspired to write this. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Dean<strong>

**Chapter One **

As the plane landed at Daytona Beach Airport, Florida, Dean Winchester was incredibly grateful for the flight to be over. His best friend, Jo Harvelle, chuckled beside him.

"Dean, are you alright?" She asked, Dean nodding in response.

Sam, Dean's little brother, sat beside Jo's older brother Ash on the other side of the plane, looked over with concern at Jo who nodded at him softly, the younger Winchester smiling with relief.

"Can't wait to get showered." Dean laughed, the laughter as nervous as the look in his eyes.

"Alright, sweetheart we'll be off in a minute." Jo said with a snigger, Dean swatting her on the arm.

The group of four made their way through the airport, Dean trying to calm from his fear still. He hated flying. He'd _always _hated flying. He'd have happily driven to Florida, but that was too tedious for the others, so they'd flown instead.

"I can't believe that Crowley actually let me come on this trip before he got here." Jo chuckled, shaking her head, "He told me, though. 'No looking at other men'. Like I would."

"Sweetie, he's just cautious." Dean replied, "He doesn't think he's good enough for you."

"Well, it's the other way around." Jo stated, "I'm not good enough for him."

"Oh, Joanna." Ash laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. Meg gave me the same warning about girls, but she knows, as all women do, that I ain't gonna touch another woman. We've said 'I love you'."

"Ash, Meg considers all men pigs." Sam said with a huff of laughter, "Whether you've said 'I love you' or not, she still thinks you've got the potential to run off with another woman."

"And Dean's a prime example of a pig." Jo said, grinning as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm the love 'em and leave 'em type, I'm sorry. I don't like to get tied down." Dean said, Sam nudging him.

"You will one day. You'll meet that one person who just sends your heart soaring." He chuckled, Dean shaking his head.

"Oh, God no...I don't wanna be all sickly and lovey-dovey like you are with Jess." Dean said, making a disgusted face which made Ash chuckle.

"You won't get anyone with a face like that."

The group laughed and made their way out of the airport, going to get their rented car to head over to Palm Coast where they'd be spending the three month summer. Twelve weeks of summer fun. Jess, Crowley and Meg would be joining them in three weeks in the large beach house they'd rented. Dean smiled. This summer was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>"Castiel?"<p>

Castiel Novak shot up in bed, climbing out dressed in just a t-shirt and shorts before running to his father's room, finding the older man throwing up into the trash can by the bed.

"Oh, Father..." He breathed, "Father, are you alright?"

Of course he wasn't. His father was an alcoholic, and the previous night, he'd been as drunk as they came. Since Castiel's mother had died, it was all that had been. Alcohol, anger, upset and the occasional beating. It wasn't Castiel's fault that his mother had passed away, yet he got all the abuse, the angry and upset words, the ramblings of a drunken rampage. Like he was to blame.

His father spilled his guts into the trash can, Castiel sitting with him the whole time. After telling his father that a shower may be a good idea, Castiel went to make himself some breakfast. It was Saturday. He didn't have work until Tuesday, and he only worked three days a week at the local library so he had more time to care for his father should the need arise. That need came practically every day.

So, after his morning routine of freshening up, breakfast and getting dressed, today's choice being a pair of beige shorts and a light blue plaid shirt with short sleeves, he put on his favourite black pumps and headed out with a copy of _Great Expectations _in his hand. He walked to the beach just ten minutes away from his house and got settled on the sand, the warm morning sun shining down on him as he carried on reading from where he'd left it last time.

But there were voices disturbing his peace this morning, loud voices and the sounds of something being hit repeatedly. Volleyball.

"Great." He muttered, "That's my reading time ruined."

He looked over to see where the noise was coming from, finding three men and a woman playing volleyball further down the beach, nets positioned and teams clear. The woman was with an incredibly tall brunette man, that team facing him, while the other was made up of a guy with a mullet and a guy with dirty-blonde-brown hair. It was an unusual colour actually, now he thought about it. And that back was just so...muscular...smooth...tanned...God, it was strong too.

Castiel felt his face flush and he looked away, looking back again as that pristine white ball hit the sand behind the man with the muscular back, who, Castiel prayed, would turn around and reveal an ugly face, anything to put him off wanting to lick and kiss that smooth expanse of skin that covered the man's back. But the face that was revealed was the most beautiful face Castiel had ever seen in his life. Eyes green, lips full, smile present as he went to retrieve the ball.

But those green eyes met his blue ones, the two holding a lingering stare for a moment which sent butterflies fluttering around Castiel's stomach, goosebumps up on his arms and shivers down his spine before the man with the emerald eyes smiled at him. Castiel smiled back with a thundering pulse and racing heart, and watched as the man turned away to continue with the group's game.

The twenty-four year old sighed, returning to his book and wishing that something would change in his life where he could actually be with someone he wanted. He'd always wanted to find that special someone, and if this man was that special someone, he was screwed. Castiel's father would never permit it. Not ever.

An hour later, Castiel got up and left, heading back home to drop off his book before going into town, anywhere to be away from his father.

"Morning, Chuck." He said quietly as he entered the small café by the book store in town, his childhood friend smiling at him from behind the counter.

"Morning, Cas." The owner, Chuck Shurley replied, taking in his friend's perturbed look, "You okay?"

"My father's hungover again." Castiel said softly, "And...I'm in trouble."

"Ohhh." Chuck said knowingly, making Castiel his usual decaf coffee with no milk or sugar, "You've met someone."

"Not quite." Castiel replied, "Seen them. Seen...seen _him_."

"Oh, no." Chuck breathed, "Not..."

He looked around to ensure his wife Becky was not in the room to hear him before whispering to his friend as he sat beside him and placed the coffee on the table in front of Castiel.

"The one?"

"I think...I think I've fallen..." Castiel began, sighing at himself, "What am I saying? I can't be in love, I've not even met him, I've just..._seen him._"

"Yeah, we established that." Chuck replied, "Let me guess. You got goosebumps, shivers, butterflies and your heart was pounding like you wouldn't believe."

Castiel gazed up at his friend who laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I was the same when I first saw Becky."

"Yes, Chuck, I was there." Castiel replied, sighing with defeat and resting his head in his hands, "What will I do?"

Just then, the door to the café went again and Castiel looked up to see that same beautiful face again, feeling his cheeks redden immediately before he looked away, Chuck fighting back a laugh.

"That him?" He whispered, closing his eyes at the sound of his wife's voice cutting through the café, opening them again to see Castiel looking over at the guy, who Chuck had to admit was pretty good looking.

He smiled at his friend who looked ready to burst into tears and he rubbed his arm gently.

"Leave it to me."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When Dean and his friends go on a summer break, he meets a boy who, despite the love they find, can't go back to Lawrence with him. They start to write to each other, and to his surprise the boy comes to Lawrence looking for him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Dean<strong>

**Chapter Two **

Castiel focused on his coffee. It was swirling slightly in the cup, and the steam gently floated up from it as he concentrated on it. Anything to avoid being a part of what Chuck had planned. Whenever Chuck tried to set him up he always got nervous, however, more often than not, it worked.

"Chuck?" He said softly, his friend looking back at him, "Just...just leave it, okay?"

With that he dropped some money on the table for his coffee and left, deciding that today wasn't going to be a day where he was rejected by the most beautiful guy he'd seen in years. It wasn't like they'd get anywhere anyway. No-one seemed to like virgins, and the guy was just too gorgeous and probably too rich for him, judging by the designer clothes he wore.

Castiel trudged back unhappily to his home, settling on the bench on the porch with _Great Expectations _once again held in his hands. He concentrated on the words, trying to ignore the aching erection he'd had since he first laid eyes on the man with green eyes.

Half an hour into his book, he looked up to see the same group of four walking up the path to the large house across the road, probably renting it for a while. That made Castiel feel sadder. The gorgeous green-eyed man wouldn't be staying for long.

* * *

><p>"So, who were you checking out on the beach, Dean?" Jo asked, Dean snapping his head around to look at her, "C'mon, I caught you checking out Mr. Blue-Eyed-and-Beautiful. He was really hot, Dean. I just saw him across the street, maybe you could ask him something about town, y'know...then ask him out."<p>

"Jo, what did Crowley tell you about looking at other men?" Dean asked, trying to avoid the blush that was quickly covering his face.

"Dean..." Sam said, "What did it feel like when you looked at him? You seemed to have a bounce in your step from the minute you laid eyes on him? Did your stomach flutter? Did you shiver? Did you feel hot?"

"Sam, shut up." Dean snapped, "Just stop it."

"C'mon, I'm not gay or anything, but he was gorgeous." Ash said, "Dean, just...go ask him if there are any decent bars in town, and then bring up how you saw him on the beach."

Dean bit his lip, considering his options. The guy really had been gorgeous, and they'd made eye contact. They'd smiled. They'd seen each other again in that café and the guy seemed a little flushed when they'd met again.

He had unbelievable sex hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Incredibly beautiful blue eyes. He sighed, not knowing how a quick summer fling could do anyone any harm. Dean didn't really think at that point how it could harm the guy he was going after, he, as usual just considered himself with regards to just getting the guy into bed and having his way with him.

"Fine." He growled, "Whatever you want."

* * *

><p>Castiel gasped as he saw the gorgeous man with green eyes approaching, his heart leaping into his chest. There was nowhere to run or hide now. He was here, alone with nowhere to go, and the man coming towards him. Not knowing what else to do, Castiel put the book down and stood up.<p>

"C-Can I help you?" He asked, the man smiling in response.

God he was even more fucking beautiful up close! Like Castiel needed this!

"Uh, yeah, me and my friends are renting the house across for three months...and we're being joined in a few weeks by my friends' partners, so we were wondering if there were any decent bars in town."

Three things in those words. One, three months. They were staying for three months! Two, 'by my friends' partners'. That must mean that the handsome stranger was single. But probably not gay, Castiel thought. He seemed too...well...straight. And three. He wanted to know if there were any decent bars in town.

"Uh...my cousin owns a bar." Castiel told him, "_The Beach Hut_. It's the biggest here...and I'd say the nicest."

"Awesome." The man replied, "Uh...any more?"

"Just two more, I'm sorry. Well...if you didn't have to go right into the city then yeah..."

"Huh." The man huffed.

"They're all on the beach, close to the cliffs."

The man nodded, giving Castiel a look suddenly which made him nervous.

"Were you on the beach this morning?" He asked, "Reading a book, like near the grass banks?"

"Uh, yeah..." Castiel replied with a soft smile, "Were you playing volleyball?"

"Yeah. We used to play in a team but we had to stop when they started charging us for practice." Dean said with a soft laugh, "Hey, you couldn't walk me to those bars could you? Just so I know the way tonight?"

"Sure." Castiel replied, "Oh, I'm Castiel...Castiel Novak."

"Dean Winchester."

Dean Winchester. That was a beautifully strong name, and Castiel's knees felt weak at the sight of the stunning smile that crossed those full lips. He told his father that he was just going on a walk, not telling him he was with someone because his father hated that, and the two set off.

"So, you're here for three months?" Castiel asked, Dean smiling in response.

"Yeah, my dad said that I'm too old for a summer break, but we all work at the same place, and we can afford to close up for three weeks." He replied, "The girl who's staying with us is engaged to the guy who set the business up, so..."

"Oh. That's pretty awesome that you all work together." Castiel said softly, Dean looking at him with a soft smile.

"So, where do you work?" Dean asked, "We already kinda established that you live here."

"Yeah, uh, I work at the library three days a week." Castiel told him, "My father...he needs me at home a lot."

"He ill?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding.

"In a way. He's been depressed since my mother died, but..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dean replied, Castiel nodding again and keeping his head bowed, "Listen, I know what you're going through. My dad found it tough to deal with it when my mom died. It'll pass in time, Cas."

Castiel looked at Dean with a furrowed brow before his face was graced with a beautiful smile. The handsome stranger had just given him a nickname. How much more amazing could this get? They reached the bars, Dean smiling and looking to the buildings before back at Castiel.

"You come down here?" He asked, Castiel nodding.

"On Saturdays."

"Well...since today's Saturday," Dean said with a smile, "You wanna meet up with us tonight? I wanna buy you a drink for being so helpful."

"Um, that'd be really nice." Castiel replied, "Thanks."

"We'll be down here for eight, so..." Dean said softly, finding himself getting lost in Castiel's eyes before he looked to his lips, Castiel moving a little closer.

"I always get here for eight." He whispered, almost against Dean's lips.

Thud, thud, thud. His heart pounded in his chest, his pulse racing through him sickeningly as Dean leaned a little closer to him.

"D-Dean?" Castiel asked, "What are...?"

He didn't get to finish his question before Dean's lips were on his. The sensation was something Castiel had never felt and he gripped Dean's dark green shirt, trying to hold himself up. He moved his lips against the older man's, feeling a strong arm around his waist, holding him up as his knees grew too weak to support him. Upon breaking the kiss, Castiel was met with lustful green eyes, as Dean was met with lustful blue ones.

"See you tonight, yeah?" He whispered, earning a soft nod from the younger man who was trembling against him.

"Yeah..."

Dean let Castiel go, walking back up the beach while Castiel covered his mouth, tears filling his eyes as he sat in the sand, trying to get control over himself before he wiped his eyes, walking back towards his house.

He reached home and was met with his father who revealed he was going away for a few months. Castiel realised that his prayers were being answered.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. When Dean and his friends go on a summer break, he meets a boy who, despite the love they find, can't go back to Lawrence with him. They start to write to each other, and to his surprise the boy comes to Lawrence looking for him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **For people who are confused, you'll find out Dean's sexuality, and he's twenty-five and Cas is twenty-four.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Dean<strong>

**Chapter Three **

Castiel stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, ensuring that he looked good enough for Dean Winchester. He still wondered why Dean had kissed him, and why Dean had taken an interest in him. Dean seemed to be straight, but evidently he wasn't completely straight. He smoothed out his dark purple shirt and checked himself over, trying to get that kiss out of his head. Who was Dean Winchester to just come up and kiss him that way? What right did he have to come and make a pass at him? But...oh, how wonderful it'd been. Castiel smiled dreamily, sighing and shaking his head.

""Stop it, Cas." He said, realising he'd used the nickname that Dean had given him, "Oh, God, what am I gonna do?"

He ran his hands through his hair and huffed, realising that now his father wasn't there he could maybe bring back Dean for a coffee later that night. Maybe they'd end up in...in bed? No, surely not.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed, looking to Sam who grinned at him and nudged him.<p>

"He's the one isn't he?"

"No." Dean replied, "No, he's not."

"He is, Dean." Sam laughed.

Dean hated this side of his little brother. This side of his brother was so damn annoying, but often whatever Sam was smirking and teasing Dean about was right. It was the truth. Dean was really scared that Castiel Novak indeed was _the one_. How the hell would he deal with it if Castiel was _the one _and he had to leave in three months. Damnit!

The group set off to the beach, all walking together as they got ready to drink and meet Dean's little sweetheart, Castiel Novak. As Jo, Ash and Sam sat by a table on the beach, Dean ordering the drinks, they looked over to see a guy with dark hair and a dark purple shirt approaching, Jo recognising him immediately and sharing a look with the others. Dean turned around and met eyes with the man, smiling at him softly before beckoning him closer.

"Hey." He said softly as Castiel joined him at the bar.

"Hey." Castiel replied, quickly kissing his cheek, "You look handsome."

"You look gorgeous." Dean said with a smile.

Castiel smiled and ordered a drink, grinning at his cousin.

"Hi, Gabriel."

"S'up, Cassie?" Gabriel replied, "How are you?"

"I'm...I'm great. Thanks." Castiel said softly, Gabriel getting him his usual drink, "This is Dean Winchester..."

"Oh, hi, Dean. Gabriel Milton." The bartender replied, "You new to the area or just renting one of the beach houses?"

"I'm here with my brother and two friends...and we're renting the house across from Cas's." Dean said, smiling tenderly at Castiel who got lost in him for a moment, Gabriel fighting back a chuckle.

Ah, his cousin had found Mr Right. At last. And it seemed that Mr Right was rather taken with Castiel. The two shared a look and took quick drinks, Dean hearing a clearing of his throat as a tray of three drinks was put in front of him. He turned, looking at Sam who was waving him over. Dean rolled his eyes, nudging Castiel and grinning.

"Come meet the others." He said, Castiel looking suddenly very nervous.

"Oh, I-I don't want to spoil your night..." He whispered, Dean cupping his cheek.

"Hey, you won't." He gave the younger man's hand a quick squeeze, "It's okay. C'mon. They kinda caught me checking you out this morning."

"Is that why you kissed me?" Castiel asked, "You like me?"

"I wouldn't kiss you otherwise would I?" Dean replied, "Do you like me?"

"Very much." Castiel whispered, "I was just a little puzzled as to why...why you'd kiss me. I-I didn't think you were into guys..."

"Yeah. Since I was fifteen." Dean replied, "My dad never minded once. He was real supportive."

"Wish my father was the same." Castiel said sadly, Dean biting his lip.

"Cas, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Castiel whispered, "It's okay."

With that he took down the rest of his drink, Dean feeling really guilty.

"I'm gonna...uh..."

Dean gasped as Castiel started to walk away, leaving the drinks on the bar which Sam got up to get while Dean followed Castiel.

"Cas, what did I do?" He asked, "Cas, please! Please, don't go, I'm sorry...I never meant to upset you."

"Just leave me, Dean."

God, the upset in his voice was bad enough, but Dean felt an ache in his chest at the sound of Castiel's sadness. The poor guy. Dean didn't know his father wasn't accepting of his sexuality, if he had he wouldn't have started rambling on about how his dad was so supportive.

"Cas, c'mon, you can't go home upset, okay?"

"Yes, I can." Castiel said, a soft sob escaping his lips, "I do it every day."

Dean caught up with him and took his hand, Castiel avoiding his gaze. Dean hated not having those blue eyes in his sights, not having them twinkling as they had been that morning, or lustful as they had been when they'd kissed.

"Cas, look at me." He said softly, cupping the younger man's cheek, "I'm so, so sorry."

Castiel just moved forwards and pressed his lips to Dean's, Dean a little shocked to say the least. But he kissed back, Castiel breaking the kiss and hugging Dean tightly, feeling horrible for starting to cry as he rested his head on his shoulder. Dean had no idea that Castiel felt so upset about his father's lack of acceptance and he had no idea that Castiel was so emotional...Or spontaneous.

"Cas...?" Dean asked, holding Castiel in return and savouring the feel of him being so close.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel replied, trying to savour each moment they had before Dean left Palm Coast.

"I know I'm only here for three months, but...maybe we could keep in contact when I'm gone and we could...I dunno...try something...I..." Dean began getting flustered, "I'm really not good at this, but I...I wanna try something with you. I just...I really like you."

"I really like you too." Castiel whispered, "But...Dean, I need you to know something..."

"Okay." Dean replied, Castiel looking up at him with tearful eyes.

"I'm...I've never..."

Damn, why was this so hard?

"I'm a virgin, Dean."

Dean smirked and let out a soft snort of laughter which he mentally shot himself for straight away, especially when he saw how ashamed Castiel was. The younger man broke away and started to walk away from him, Dean going after him.

"Oh, Cas...Cas, I'm sorry..."

Castiel ignored him. How could Dean turn to him and...and make fun of him? How dare he?

"Cas!"

Castiel just walked home, Dean going to catch up to him. He reached the house, unlocking the door and going inside, closing the door on Dean and sitting with his back to it. He couldn't help it. He started to sob.

Dean could hear it all on the other side of the door. He didn't know that Castiel was so sensitive, and he didn't know that Castiel felt so bad about being a virgin. It was pretty damn incredible, Dean thought, that someone could hold off their sexual desires for so long. He knocked on the door gently, pressing his forehead to it.

"Cas..."

"Go away, Dean!" Castiel cried, Dean biting his lip.

He didn't want to lose Castiel. They'd only known each other for a day, but Dean just couldn't bear thinking of his life without Castiel in it. They barely knew much about one another but if Dean didn't hear that voice or see those eyes it would break his heart.

"Cas, please...Please, I'm sorry." He whispered, "I never meant to laugh, it...You just surprised me. I thought you'd...I thought you'd have been with someone, I mean...How can anyone not wanna be with you?"

"Very easily, Dean." Castiel replied, "Go away, please."

"Cas, let me in. I can't leave you like this." Dean said, "Please."

Castiel sighed. There was no point trying to fight what he was feeling. He could let Dean in. His father wasn't home and wouldn't be for four months. It was okay. Feeling the way he felt for Dean was okay. It was allowed. He stood up and unlocked the door, the two staring at each other before just lunging at each other, kisses heated and passionate as Castiel pulled Dean inside. Dean pressed him against the wall, sliding his leg between Castiel's before they started to grind gently, Castiel shivering at the contact.

"D-Dean...I don't know what to do..." Castiel whispered, gasping as he became hard, suddenly growing needy, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

He was speaking between kisses and rolling his eyes when Dean kissed his neck.

"And I'm not sure what to do about it..." He said, Dean looking up at him.

"You wanna go to bed?"

Why Castiel did this, he'd never know, but he nodded, and led Dean to his room.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. When Dean and his friends go on a summer break, he meets a boy who, despite the love they find, can't go back to Lawrence with him. They start to write to each other, and to his surprise the boy comes to Lawrence looking for him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thank you all for the support so far with this! I'm so happy you guys like it so far!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Dean<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Dean backed Castiel towards his bed, the younger man gasping as a delicious tongue slid into his mouth. He moaned, Dean smiling into the kiss as they both collapsed onto the bed, rolling over so that Dean was beneath Castiel. Castiel's heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't ready for this. They'd known each other one day, yet they were establishing a relationship and Dean was getting him into bed. It was all happening too quickly.

"Dean..." He breathed, rolling his eyes as Dean kissed his neck, "Dean...Dean."

"Hmm?" Dean replied, kissing his way up to Castiel's chin.

"I'm sorry..." Castiel whispered, "I...We're going too fast..."

Dean looked at him with a slightly confused expression, confused as to why Castiel looked so frightened.

"I'm not ready." He continued, "We've known each other for one day...and I-I've never been with anyone intimately before other than sharing the occasional kiss..."

He flushed and bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry."

Dean felt so sorry for him. He didn't care that he wasn't going to get off, which shocked him a little, since one night stands and dirty fucks in motel rooms were all he knew. Getting off was really all he'd ever focussed on, but now, he didn't care that he'd go back to the beach house with an aching hard-on. Castiel seemed...well...too _special _for that. Yeah, Castiel was special. He was the most beautiful man Dean had seen in a long time, and something inside him fluttered at the very thought of Castiel being a part of his life.

"Hey, it's alright." Dean promised, "I'm sorry for rushing you into this...I'll, uh...I'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

"Stay?" Castiel whispered, "Stay here. You don't have to go...I..."

"We've known each other one day and we're staying with each other?" Dean asked, noticing the sadness that washed over Castiel's eyes.

_'I don't want you to go.'_ The younger man thought.

"I've never met anyone who I had feelings for so quickly." Castiel whispered, "I really, really like you. I want to get to know you more."

_'I don't want to leave.' _The older man thought.

And he truly didn't. He didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to stay with this beautiful man and look after him, to spend the night getting to know him.

"Okay." Dean whispered, "I'll stay."

Castiel smiled, kissing Dean's lips gently before stroking his face.

"Tell me about Kansas."

* * *

><p>"So, God played the cruel joke and made me the gay son of a very religious man...I've never taken my shirt off in front of any partner I had. My dad blames my mother's death on me. Reckons its a punishment because I'm...what I am."<p>

Dean blinked back tears at the sadness of Castiel's life, feeling incredibly lucky to have had the life he did. Castiel's childhood hadn't been nice, and his mother had suffered a lot with his father's abuse and heavy handedness.

"Cas..." Dean whispered with sympathy, "I-I had no idea..."

"I didn't expect you to, we only met this morning..." Castiel chuckled, Dean kissing him gently.

They'd been laying on the bed for the past three hours, just talking to each other. They'd shared a few kisses, happy to lay there just looking at each other. Dean watched Castiel yawn, smiling at him gently.

"You tired?"

"Mhm..." Castiel replied, Dean grinning in response, "You?"

"Yeah." Dean whispered, Castiel pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester slept beside somebody who wasn't naked, and who he hadn't had sex with. He smiled to himself. He was growing up.

* * *

><p>The days that followed were blissful. Dean spent the majority of them with Castiel and it seemed that they'd really hit it off. Sam was concerned that they were moving too fast, but Dean just brushed it off and said that things were okay. They'd go to the beach and Castiel introduced Dean to his favourite room in the house, the library. Small as it was, it was Castiel's favourite place apart from the beach.<p>

Dean took Castiel on dates to the beach, they'd have dinner at Castiel's house and then maybe laze on the couch and watch movies together. It was wonderful. Perfect even. Castiel had accepted that he was in love. He didn't know any other name for what he felt. He _loved _Dean, but he knew that their time would draw to a close, and that Dean would leave him. He decided not to dwell on that just yet, but just to enjoy the moment.

The two of them would spend afternoons kissing on Castiel's bed, or sometimes on Dean's. They'd lay there and talk for hours, learning so much about each other. They'd listen to music or just have it playing in the background when they were together. Dean told Castiel about his car, and Castiel showed Dean his car. It was a dark blue '69 Mustang, a car that Dean could imagine sitting perfectly next to his black '67 Chevrolet Impala in the driveway of a nice house with a white picket fence.

And strangely, Dean wasn't freaked out by that. He was completely comfortable with it, and he wondered if maybe he was falling for Castiel. As in, falling in _love _with Castiel. He didn't want to dwell on that though, not when he was going to Castiel's for a date. He headed across the street to Castiel's house, keeping the flowers he'd bought hidden behind his back. As Castiel opened the door, the pair shared a deep kiss, the younger man beaming up at Dean who presented him with the flowers.

"Oh, Dean..." He breathed, "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"I know it's kind of a girly present, but..."

"No, they're lovely." Castiel replied, "You know how much I love red roses, they're gorgeous."

Dean was met with another kiss, Castiel welcoming him inside before putting the flowers in water, going to the stove to serve up dinner. Dean could smell the home-made pizza, a recipe that Castiel had learned from his mother at a young age. He could smell the fries and the salad, and the gorgeous cherry pie that was baking as well.

"Cas, this smells delicious." He said, Castiel smiling as he served up the neatly cut pizza, the fries being served into a bowl to place on the table along with the salad.

"Thank you." Castiel replied, "I hope it tastes as delicious as it smells."

"I'm sure it will, baby." Dean replied, Castiel grinning at the pet name.

They settled to eat, both in companionable silence before Dean reached across the table and took Castiel's hand in his own.

"Hi, baby." He whispered, kissing Castiel's hand which made him blush.

"Hi, baby." The younger man replied, Dean grinning and kissing his hand again, "Dean, you make me blush."

"That's 'cause I like it when you blush."

Castiel giggled, the sound sweet in Dean's ears. They finished their meal, heading into the living room where the fire was blazing, Castiel starting music playing, soft and slow through the room.

"The fire? In summer?" Dean asked, Castiel blushing again and looking to his hands.

"Just thought it'd be romantic." He said, "I can turn it off if..."

"Oh, Cas, I'm sorry." Dean replied, shaking his head, "I wasn't thinking...It's really, really nice."

"I was wondering if..." Castiel began, "If perhaps...to celebrate our twenty-first day together we could maybe..."

"What?" Dean asked with a smile, taking Castiel's hand as they slowly started to dance together, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Castiel kissed in return, allowing Dean to lean into his neck.

"Go a little further in our relationship." He continued, rolling his eyes as Dean licked and nipped his neck.

"You sneaky little thing." Dean laughed, "We'll go however far you want, baby."

"I don't quite know how far I want to go, Dean..."

"That's okay." Dean whispered, kissing him gently, "That's really okay."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. When Dean and his friends go on a summer break, he meets a boy who, despite the love they find, can't go back to Lawrence with him. They start to write to each other, and to his surprise the boy comes to Lawrence looking for him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with this story! It's far from over and I really, really hope you like this new chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Dean<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Castiel awoke by Dean's side, smiling and curling into the older man's embrace.

They hadn't had sex, but they'd stripped down to their underwear and made out under the thin sheets. The sunlight filtered through his bedroom curtains, streaking in gentle strobes across the bed and floor.

Dean was still asleep and Castiel had never seen anyone look so beautiful when they slept. The man looked like an angel, pure and simple. God, he was so beautiful that Castiel couldn't bear to take his eyes away. Then came the shuffling and murmuring from Dean that had warmed Castiel's heart more than once.

"Good morning..." He whispered softly, kissing Dean's cheek gently and stroking his other cheek equally as tenderly, "It's wonderful to see you."

Dean smiled with his eyes closed and stroked Castiel's hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Cas."

"You can't see me." Castiel laughed, "You haven't opened those stunning eyes of yours yet."

And at those words, Dean did. Castiel gazed at those gorgeous green orbs, wanting to just get lost in them as he easily could.

"Morning." Dean said softly, kissing Castiel's lips.

"Morning." Castiel replied, stroking Dean's face and kissing him before taking his hand, their fingers lacing together as they rested on Dean's chest.

The younger man let Dean's hand go to gently rub and trace patterns on his strong, toned chest. He could spend the whole day like this. Just laying by Dean and holding him, kissing him, exploring him as they had the night before.

It was Heaven to him.

He knew Dean only had nine weeks left, and that other friends of his were arriving that day. Maybe Dean wouldn't spend as much time with him now his other friends would be there. He hated that thought of not seeing Dean as much, and his body tensed at the very notion of it.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked, Castiel shaking his head.

"Nothing." He replied, "It's just...you're friends arrive here today...and...I know you'll want to spend a lot of time with them."

"Sweetheart, I'm not gonna ignore you just 'cause three of my friends are coming over for a few weeks, okay?" Dean said softly, "You'll love Jess. You'll love Crowley, and you'll...well...like Meg...kinda."

"Oh...is Meg Ash's girl?" Castiel asked, Dean nodding in response.

"Yeah, she thinks all men are pigs." He laughed, "And that Ash is the exception."

"Ash?" Castiel asked, he and Dean chuckling, "Goodness me..."

The two shared a gentle kiss, Dean rolling Castiel onto his back and settling above him, Castiel blushing shyly and parting his legs.

"You want me to kiss you chest again?" Dean asked, "I know you liked that last night."

Castiel blushed again and cupped Dean's face, kissing him gently and nodding, relaxing himself and closing his eyes as Dean pressed tender kisses to his neck. He smiled a little when Dean found that sensitive spot, gasping as he felt himself twitching in his boxers.

"D-Dean...I can't..." He said quietly, "I can't..."

"C'mon, baby...Just a little while, huh?" Dean whispered, Castiel smiling softly and kissing him.

"Okay." He replied, settling back against the pillows.

"Sit back and relax, angel face." Dean said with a smile, "Let me take care of you."

"Oh, how you spoil me." Castiel replied, getting comfortable and closing his eyes again as Dean pressed tender kisses to his body, "Mmm..."

* * *

><p>Chuck noticed a certain glow about Castiel when he entered the café that evening, and the reason why was following closely behind him. It was the hot guy from the beach, and he and Castiel were walking hand in hand. He smiled, getting Castiel's drink ready while Dean ordered his cherry smoothie.<p>

"Chuck makes the best smoothies." Castiel said with a smile, "Cherry is his best."

"Well, I like cherry pie so I thought I'd try it." Dean said softly, kissing Castiel gently as they got their drinks and sat at Castiel's favourite table.

"How is everyone?" Castiel asked, Dean chuckling in response.

"Crowley was kinda drunk when he got here." He laughed, "Meg and Jess were half carrying him. He even kissed me on the cheek. When he was in high school with us and college he was bisexual but now he's with Jo, he's determined to settle with her. Loves the bones of the girl."

"Was Sam happy to see Jess?" Castiel asked, earning a loving smile from Dean.

"God, he was over the moon." He breathed, "Almost cried. And Meg had a make-out with Ash on the floor while Crowley professed is undying love to Jo and spun her around in his arms."

"Happy reunion then." Castiel laughed, Dean smiling in response.

"They all wanna meet you." He said softly, "Jo couldn't wait to show them all that photo they took of us on the beach a couple of weeks ago. Jess started giggling like a schoolgirl, Crowley patted me on the back and Meg actually smiled."

"Wow." Castiel replied, "Didn't know I'd made such an impression."

"C'mon, Cas, they love you." Dean smiled, "We're gonna have a party to welcome the others tomorrow night, if you wanna come."

Castiel grinned and kissed Dean gently, stroking his face and resting on his elbow.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Dean kissed Castiel in return and the two continued to enjoy their drinks, talking about anything but what they'd do when Dean left. It would be something they'd have to discuss and think about, but right now, it wasn't important. They had nine weeks left together, and damn, they were going to enjoy them.

* * *

><p>Dean was settled on his bed that night, thinking about Castiel. He was ignoring the numerous couples having sex in the rooms around his the best he could by playing his music on his iPod. <p>

_ACDC_ muffled the occasional moan or scream of a name which Dean was very grateful for, but between every song change he always caught the sound of someone making a sex related sound. Usually it was Crowley and Jo making all the noise. It had always been the same with those two. They could barely keep their hands off of each other.

He thought of Castiel over and over again, that smooth, toned body, the gentle touch of his hands or lips, the soft sound of his voice. He loved to be with him. He loved to be close to him and to hold him, to kiss him and to touch him. He loved everything about him from his head to his toes.

He realised deep down that he would be heartbroken when he left. He could ask Castiel to go with him, but it seemed his father would be too ill for Castiel to be able to leave. Dean would call, text or email him if he couldn't take him back to Lawrence. That would be okay. They'd take occasional trips to see each other and if Castiel loved him back, they could make it work.

Couldn't they?

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. When Dean and his friends go on a summer break, he meets a boy who, despite the love they find, can't go back to Lawrence with him. They start to write to each other, and to his surprise the boy comes to Lawrence looking for him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **WOW It's been so long since I updated this! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! But I have news! I'm now on Twitter. My username is _**RosesandThorns6** _and I'll be posting tweets about artwork, fics, and I'll be holding requests, and keeping you all up to date with my writing. I really hope you follow me if you're interested in my work. I really, really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! Hope it was worth that STUPIDLY long wait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Dean<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"Dean, I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Castiel mumbled as he fastened his shirt up, straightening it out, "What if they don't like me?"

This was a typical fear of Castiel's, that people didn't like him. Through school, he'd been the kid with the drunken father and the outcast among everyone. He was one of the nicest guys imaginable yet the popular kids had practically left him to rot with the other outcasts...Chuck and Becky. How he loved those two. They were everything to him.

"They'll love you, you cute little moron." Dean replied, "You're amazing, and you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Castiel said sweetly, "So do you."

"Thanks." Dean replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel's temple and holding onto him, "Listen, don't worry about the others. They're really nice, and I know that they'll love you. They all think we're a good match from what they know about us."

Castiel smiled and looked back in the mirror at himself, and then at Dean. His beautiful Dean. The way the man's eyes sparkled sent his heart racing and his full lips did the same. Dean kissed him again gently, taking his hand and leading him across the road to the other house.

"Hey, guys!" Dean called as he entered the house, finding each and every one of his friends ready to greet Castiel.

They loved him. Dean couldn't believe it. Every single one of them said how perfect Castiel was for Dean. Castiel got into conversation with the ladies and Dean stayed by the guys, his eye on Castiel the whole time. Crowley nudged him, grabbing his attention for a moment. He looked his friend in the eyes, knowing that Dean was too loved up for words.

"Got yourself a keeper there, sunshine." The Brit said, taking a drink of his beloved whiskey, "You're besotted, right?"

"What? No!" Dean said, "No, I just...I like him a lot."

"Sure." Crowley replied, "Dean, I've known you for many a year now. You're besotted. I know that look anywhere."

He swallowed down the last of his whiskey and placed the glass on the kitchen counter, patting his friend's shoulder. Crowley was happy for Dean to have at least found someone, even if it would just be a vacation romance.

"Anyway, he looks at you in the same way." He continued, "Nothing to worry about, my friend. Just follow your instinct. I think he's going to be good for you."

Dean smiled and called Castiel over, watching the girls make pouty faces as he left them behind to see the guys. Slipping into Dean's embrace carefully, Castiel smiled as Dean's hand stroked his back soothingly.

"Castiel." Crowley said with a small, pouring out a glass of whiskey, "You a whiskey man?"

"I don't mind a drop." Castiel smiled, earning a wink and a grin from Crowley as he slid the glass across.

"Good lad." He laughed, looking to Dean, "I definitely like him."

Castiel flushed and took a sip of the whiskey, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. Dean turned his head and caught Castiel's lips in the tenderest of kisses, which caused the young man to blush and rest closer to him. The night, it seemed, had been a success.

* * *

><p>With the softest of sighs, Castiel curled closer to Dean as he was cradled in his arms. They were curled up in Castiel's bed, reflecting on the night's activities. It had been a wonderful evening, even when Ash had spilled his guts out into the sink after getting so drunk.<p>

"I _love _your friends." Castiel said, stroking Dean's cheek, "Especially the girls."

Dean laughed, ruffling Castiel's hair gently. He felt himself relaxing as Castiel rubbed his chest, and he pressed a kiss to the younger man's head. This time with Castiel was the most peaceful time Dean had ever had in his life. And he didn't want it to end. Castiel was feeling the same way. He didn't want this to end either. He wanted this to last for as long as humanly possible.

"I love my friends too." Dean replied, "But, they love you. That's what matters to me. That they love my boyfriend."

Castiel grinned and curled closer, allowing Dean to roll him over and kiss him. They kept their lips moving for as long as they could, sharing seductive gazes and pressing close to each other as their hips began to rock together. As things began to grow more heated, the house phone began to ring.

"Ignore it..." Dean murmured against Castiel's lips, capturing them in another kiss as the phone continued to ring.

"I can't." Castiel said, moaning as Dean kissed his neck, "It will be my father."

He pushed Dean off of him and headed out of the room, shooting one apologetic look at his lover before reaching the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Castiel. It's your father." _Came the reply, _"How are you?" _

"I'm fine, thank you." Castiel answered, "And you?"

"_Brilliant..." _

Castiel lost the rest of that part of the conversation as Dean grabbed him around the waist and began to kiss his neck. He found it so hard to concentrate but he pushed Dean away and focused on the phone.

"That's great." Castiel said.

"_I have to go. I'll call you again next week._"

Castiel and his father said goodbye, and Castiel practically slammed the phone down before he spun around and pulled Dean into a passionate, heated kiss.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
